


Finding Love and a Career

by Niina_rox



Category: Lee Hi (Musician), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B own a record label, F/M, Fluff, Jaewon owns a bar, Pre-Relationship, Singer Donghyuk, Singer Lee Hayi, Singing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I don't know if it's decent, but it's just a little something I came up with for Lee Hayi ^^.





	Finding Love and a Career

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's decent, but it's just a little something I came up with for Lee Hayi ^^.

Lee Hayi had just moved to a new town, she was excited about having a fresh start. She wanted to become a singer, that was her dream. She quickly got settled in her one-bedroom apartment, making sure everything was where she wanted it. As she wandered around town, on a chilly Tuesday. She stumbled upon a bar two blocks from her place, it would be no surprise that the thing that caught her attention. Was the singing wandering in there, was a guy on stage singing his heart out. Lee Hayi got lost in the song, once it was over she turned to the bartender.

Jaewon was sorting out a couple of things, “is it easy enough to get a chance to sing up there.” He looked at her “it is, I take it you want to be a singer.” She smiled a little “yes,” he moved a little closer. “I can give you a chance to sing tomorrow,” she couldn’t believe “oh my god that is amazing.” It fell quiet for a moment “why don’t you come by around eleven, and we’ll see if you have what it takes.” Lee Hayi giggled a little “I’m Jaewon by the way,” she smiled a little “I’m Lee Hayi.” Jaewon went back to work, it wasn’t hard to tell she was happy. She couldn’t stop smiling.

She stayed for a little while, before heading out to continue exploring. When she got back home Lee Hayi couldn’t resist, doing a twirl before landing on her bed. She also couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped, it wasn’t long before her phone went off. She already knew it was her parents, checking in on her. 

 

She returned the next day, they were still setting things up. Lee Hayi felt a little less nervous Jaewon, was more than happy to help her feel comfortable. "Are you ready" she took a deep breath, "yes," alright she climbed onto the stage. With the microphone in front of her, Jaewon made sure the sound was right. Lee Hayi closed her eyes and, sang from her heart. Not only was Jaewon surprised, so were the staff setting up. They all stopped to watch her, she only noticed when they clapped once she was done. She blushed a little "wow, that was amazing."

Lee Hayi did one more song, but this time with a guitarist and drummer. When she got down from the stage, Jaewon filled her in on when she'd be singing. "We have one singer working the lunch crowd, would you like to sing for the dinner crowd." She couldn't believe it "I would" Jaewon smiled "great," he walked behind the bar. Lee Hayi smiled uncontrollably she managed, to sit on one of the stools at the bar. "You were pretty amazing up there," she turned to her right "thank you." He smiled "I'm Donghyuk" "Lee Hayi" it fell quiet, "wait a minute, you were the one singing last night."

He blushed a little "guilty" Lee Hayi giggled a little, "you're pretty amazing yourself." It began to fill up a little "I think we should team up some time," ”that would be fun” they ordered a drink. "Are you new to town," it fell quiet for a minute. "I am I just moved here yesterday," Donghyuk was surprised. They talked for a while, which was good for Lee Hayi. It certainly helped pass time, before she knew it, it was five. Jaewon introduced her, Lee Hayi was aware that most of them were, looking at her. She tried not to feel nervous, the music started and, she sang her heart out.

It wasn't hard to tell she was having a good time, Donghyuk couldn't help but notice. The way Jaewon was looking at her, with a smirk on his face he said. "Do you like her" he looked at him, "what?" Donghyuk laughed a little. "I seen the way you were looking," it probably didn't help that Jaewon blushed a little. The best thing for him was when, a couple ordered a few drinks. Lee Hayi sang three songs, and she felt exhilarated. She was happy when they clapped, she rejoined Donghyuk. "That is the best feeling ever" he laughed a little.

"I definitely think you'll fit in here," that made her feel good. "Donghyuk it's your turn" he finished his drink, "I don't know if I can do better but, here I go." Lee Hayi smiled a little, they both worked the crowd. Singing until it was almost ten, by then Lee Hayi was more than ready for bed. Donghyuk was leaning on the bar for support, Jaewon had collected all the tips. "Since it's your first night, you get all the tips." She was surprised and, even more so when she realized how much it was. The others had already finished cleaning, and headed home.

She put the money away, "we'll see you again tomorrow night." With a tired smile she said; "see you tomorrow," Lee Hayi felt a little energized as she walked the two blocks home. Without even bothering to get changed, she collapsed onto her bed. And fell asleep only waking up, when her phone went off. She rubbed her eyes, hating that it's only seven. Her mum was on the phone, asking how last night went. Lee Hayi yawned a little before saying, "it went well, it was a lot of fun." 

 

It's been a week and, Lee Hayi's been having a wonderful time. And it's exactly what she needed; she gets to sing. And have fun with her friends, to mark the end of the week. She did a very fun duet with Donghyuk, entertaining everyone that was there. 


End file.
